


Twenty-Four Hour Tesco

by phandomsub



Series: Kinkshame [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomsub/pseuds/phandomsub
Summary: Dan's been holding on for hours and Phil's out of milk





	Twenty-Four Hour Tesco

‘Oh, _fuck_.’

‘Does that hurt, sweetheart?’ Phil murmurs, lips hovering by Dan’s ear as the rest of his body crowds him against the kitchen bench. The large hand splayed against Dan’s bulging lower stomach presses again, gentle yet firm, enticing another soft whine from his slack mouth. ‘Do I need to let you go early?’

‘No,’ Dan says – it’s the most defiant thing he’s uttered since he began to slip, and Phil’s body thrums with his boyfriends’ deep-rooted desire to be good for him.

‘Good boy,’ he whispers, dipping down to press a single soft kiss to the sensitive skin of Dan’s neck, savouring the goosebumps that rise beneath his touch.

Dan’s foundations quake under Phil’s fingers as they push into his bladder once more, before pulling away entirely. Phil moves across the tiled kitchen floor towards the sink, plucking a glass from the drying rack and holding it under the tap. As it fills with water, he glances at the clock on the wall. 11:15 PM – it’s been two and a half hours since he’s started pumping Dan with fluids, and since Dan’s been holding them all in.

‘Here you go, love,’ Phil says as he slips the glass into Dan’s left hand, using his own to tighten his fingers around it. ‘Only half an hour to go.’

By this point, Dan knows what to do; they’ve done this enough times that the way his thighs squeeze together as he drinks is almost second nature. Even so, the desire in Phil’s gut still grows as he watches Dan’s body twitch and the water disappear. Nothing else they try ever compares. Phil could never get over this, and he doubts Dan could, either.

The look in Dan’s eyes as he lowers the half-full glass from his pretty, panting lips is evidence enough. Where he usually sees sharp wit and sovereignty, Phil now only finds a haze of submission and overwhelming arousal. Dan loves having his control taken away in ways most people wouldn’t understand, and Phil’s addicted to watching him squirm. It’s just yet another way they’re perfect for each other.

‘It’s so much,’ Dan whimpers, pressing at his aching bladder. ‘Fuck.’

‘You’re doing so well,’ Phil says, and the praise is enough to bring the rim of the glass back to Dan’s mouth. ‘Can’t wait to see you let go for me.’

The noise Dan makes around a mouthful of water goes straight to Phil’s permanently half-hard cock. It sets his hands to autopilot as he moves back to the sink to fill the kettle, attention caught between the way present Dan bends and clinches his knees together and the Dan in his head moans and tosses his head back as he lets go, sat naked in their bathtub. Phil’s brain is so drunk on endorphins that it takes him a moment to realise he’s grasping at nothing when he opens the fridge for the milk.

‘Oh,’ he says, staring at the space where the bottle should be. ‘Dammit.’

For a second, Phil strongly considers abandoning his attempts to make coffee – it’s hardly necessary in keeping him awake when Dan is gasping and gripping at his dick to keep from wetting, and was being made more out of habit than anything. Then he realises just what going out for milk would entail and he changes his mind very, very quickly.

They’ve never done this in public before. Secret vibrators and movie theatre handjobs, sure, but they’ve never left the confines of their apartment with Dan in this state. It’s been endlessly discussed and Dan’s made a point to give Phil permission while in a more lucid mindset, but the timing never felt right. Now, it feels fucking perfect.

‘We’re out of milk,’ Phil says, swinging the fridge door shut and crossing the few steps over to Dan. ‘I’m going to go and get some more.’

‘Don’t leave,’ Dan begs, glass almost toppling over in his attempt to put it down. His hands cup Phil’s face to keep him close. ‘I’ve gotta– and I can’t–’

‘Shh,’ Phil hushes, tilting his head to lightly kiss his right palm; he can taste Dan’s struggle to hold on in the form of salt on his tongue. ‘I want you to come. Can you hold it long enough for me?’

Phil can tell by Dan’s capability of using the word _don’t_ that he hasn’t slipped entirely yet, so he trusts his judgement when Dan swallows thickly and nods. Sweaty hands come away easily when cool fingers encircle wrists, and Phil can feel the way Dan almost vibrates through them when yet another spasm hits. The sound he makes is something between a tiny sob and a moan – his body jerks uncontrollably, head dropping to Phil’s shoulder, and, without free hands to grip it, he’s pushing his crotch against Phil’s jutted hip. It’s not enough. Phil pulls back just far enough to see the small spot where Dan’s leaked in his black jeans.

‘Fuck,’ Phil whispers on a shaky exhale, fingers freeing Dan’s wrist to press against the wet patch instead. He drags in an equally unstable breath as the tell-tale dampness sends a spark up his arm – the desire it ignites is too much, and he can’t keep from rubbing at the head of Dan’s cock through the spot.

‘ _Oh_ ,’ Dan squeaks with a jolt of surprise, legs shaking with the conflicting urges to spread open and clasp shut. The shock and confusion push out another small rush of warm piss to soak discretely into dark denim.

The sight is unbearably hot. All Phil really wants to do is shove his free hand down his own pants and tell Dan to just let go then and there, but he doesn’t. He reels in his throbbing arousal with a deep inhale and one last grope of Dan’s swelling dick, before pulling away from his flushed and pathetically pliable boyfriend.

‘Come on,’ he says, ignoring the strain in both his voice and his jeans as he tugs Dan towards the front door. ‘Let’s get your shoes on, then.’

 

*****

 

The three-block walk to Tesco is littered with staggered steps and praising words. Dan’s hands swap constantly between gripping Phil’s arm and the spike of a picket fence as they move slowly through the dim streets of suburban London, curling in on himself each time it hits. The closer they get to the supermarket, the more frequent the spasms, until they’re finally stood in the flooding fluorescent light in front of the double glass doors.

‘Phil, I can’t,’ Dan near-on cries as he frantically pushes at anything that’ll help him hold on. ‘It’s too much, I can’t, I’m gonna–’

‘You’ll be okay, love,’ Phil says, gently running his fingers through Dan’s damp curls – he’s entirely sure of his words because Dan has said the same thing every other time, but he’s never, ever failed. ‘Be good and hold it just a little longer. We’ll only be a moment, and you can go as soon as we get home. Okay?’

‘O-Okay,’ Dan pants, face scrunching up as he straightens with a whimper.

‘Good boy.’

Tesco is almost as deserted as the streets had been, but Phil hadn’t expected any less this late in the night. The automatic doors open to the quiet sounds of scientifically-selected shoppers’ music and a single open checkout lane, which only makes Dan’s pitiful and dizzying noises harder to ignore as he follows Phil obediently through the store. They weave through the snacks isle to cut through to the refrigerated dairy section, where there’s only one other person stood a few meters down, staring lifelessly into the endless abyss of cheese.

‘Phil,’ Dan chokes, high-pitched and raw with anguish.

‘Almost done,’ Phil comforts quietly, hearing Dan’s uneven footsteps stop behind him as the spots their usual milk and bends to grab a fresh one from the back.

‘ _Phil_.’

Phil turns around just in time to see it happen. Dan’s staring right at him, mouth agape and eyes woefully wide as his body lets go. It starts as a silent trickle, spreading out and soaking into the crotch of his jeans. As it grows, Dan tries so desperately to cover it with his big hands, but there’s _so much_ and it gushes from him _so fast_ that soon it’s rushing down his legs and pouring out between them. Phil freezes, hand going slack enough for the bottle to hit the floor with a _thunk_ , mere feet from the pool of piss that’s starting to gather around Dan’s feet. The sounds he makes are pained but allayed, shoulders trembling with the undeniable relief of release.

For a minute, nothing in the world feels real. Phil just stands there, motionless, as he watches Dan piss himself in the middle of Tesco. It’s loud as it hits the linoleum floor, even as it begins to taper off, and Phil swears he can feel the fucking vibrations of it throughout the floor. Then it stops, and everything is deathly quiet. They stare at one another and it feels like a dream, until Dan’s bottom lip quivers.

‘Oh, fuck,’ Phil mumbles as the first sob tears from Dan’s body.

Glancing side to side, the only person Phil finds is the solitary man staring at them with equal measures disgust and disbelief.  Ignoring him, Phil steps forward, careful to avoid the puddle surrounding Dan, and takes one of his anxiously wringing hands.

‘Hey, shh, it’s alright,’ Phil tries to placate him, but Dan just cries harder, tears streaming down his face. ‘Come on, let’s go find a bathroom. It’ll be okay.’

Dan clings to Phil as he leads them back towards the front of the store, and Phil does his best to ignore how good Dan’s distressed hands feel as they paw at his chest through his shirt. Phil is shaking with how badly he wants to rub at Dan’s spent little cock through his sodden pants and watch him come through the tears, but he forces himself to half-carry him to the solo worker at the checkout instead. The middle-aged woman is counting through a pile of coupons when they stumble to a stop in front of her.

‘Excuse me,’ Phil says, ‘can we use your bathroom. Please?’

The woman looks up with her lips already forming practised words of _employees only_ , and then she sees Dan. Her eyes soften as they trail down his shuddering body to the abundantly obvious wetness of his pants and Phil can almost taste the shame radiating from him at her pity.

‘Oh, you poor thing,’ she coos, bending slowly to unhook a key from under the counter. ‘Here, it’s right through that storage room there, straight ahead.’

With the key in hand, Phil thanks her and drags Dan off in the direction she points them in as a call for clean-up is announced over the mic. The musky storeroom leads through to a single toilet door, stood between two teetering stacks of creates.

‘Phil,’ Dan cries, tears soaking through Phil’s shirt from where he’s buried his face in his neck.

‘It’s alright, it’s okay,’ Phil repeats without any real thought, struggling to get the key in the lock with how fucking turned on he is.

After what seems like hours, the key finally turns and the door gives way to a bright, spacious bathroom. Phil pulls Dan in by his waist, snaking his arms around him tightly as the heavy wood swings shut on the rest of the world. He’s still convulsing with humiliation, lower body entirely soaked with piss, and Phil’s never felt so overwhelmed by a kiss when Dan crushes their lips together.

‘Oh my god,’ Phil gushes into Dan’s mouth between bruising kisses, lips salty with tears. ‘Fuck– so hot. So _fucking_ hot.’

‘Please,’ Dan begs, nails scratching at Phil’s clothed back to try get him closer. ‘Need it. Phil, _please._ ’

Perhaps Phil shoves Dan against the wall a little too roughly, but both are too far gone to really care. Their lips don’t part for as long as they can stand, even for air – Phil breathes deep from Dan as his frantic hands tear open the front of his drenched jeans. Dan whimpers and keens against him so prettily, hips arching as two layers of wet material are tugged down to expose his hard, little cock.

‘Fuck, Dan,’ Phil moans, face pressing into his neck and hand wrapping around his dick. ‘God, you’re so wet with it. Feels so good.’

 Dan’s eyes roll back as he writhes against the tiled wall, nails digging into Phil’s shoulders and hips bucking up as Phil’s hand strokes him. It’s fast and messy, slick with cooling piss, and Dan’s fucking gone already, submerged in subspace. Once he pulls back to look, Phil can’t keep his eyes off him, his gorgeous face glistening with sweat and tears, blotchy and red and beautiful. There are so many things he wants to do to him, to make him feel, but they’ve both been teetering on the edge for so long and they’re in a Tesco bathroom and this was probably a bad fucking idea, but it feels so good.

Phil doesn’t even think twice about getting his own cock out – he fumbles with his button and zip with the hand that’s not touching his boyfriend, slipping it from his tight underwear, and then he’s rocking it against Dan’s. He’s much, much bigger, but it still feels so good to slide against wet, hot flesh, and it makes Dan moan so loud and unabashedly that he has to reconnect their lips. Phil groans with pleasure and relief, taking both of them between his long, smooth fingers and jerking, the beginnings of orgasm bubbling already.

‘Fuck, Dan, you looked so good when you wet,’ Phil pants, fried brain totally losing control of his tongue. ‘So desperate and pathetic. So degraded. Wanna piss on you and see you cry like that again. You want that?’

‘ _Yes_ ,’ Dan sobs, barely coherent as his knees give way, staying upright only with Phil’s weight. ‘Philly– gonna– please.’

‘Fuck,’ Phil hisses, arm seizing up as he works his hand faster over their leaking cocks. ‘Go on, sweetheart. Come for me. Make a mess of yourself again, dirty boy.’

Phil can feel Dan’s orgasm hit like it’s his own – he feels the way his stomach muscles clench beneath his soft tummy, the way his hips stutter and his back arches. Then his dick is twitching, spilling hot come against his own as Dan chokes on a strangled breath, and that’s enough to tip Phil over the edge after _hours_ of needing it.

‘Oh, _God_ ,’ he groans, clenching his teeth around Dan’s collarbone to keep his cries from echoing off the walls.

Phil’s dick pulses in his hand, come shooting up onto both their shirts as he thrusts against Dan. The high lingers long after the initial orgasm fades, but Phil doesn’t have time to bask in it when Dan begins to slide down the wall. He lets go of their spent cocks to grab him under the armpits, keeping him upright with the little strength he has left.

‘Hey, hey,’ Phil urges sweetly when he notices Dan’s eyelids beginning to droop, undoubtedly both emotionally and physically fucked. ‘Stay with me.’

‘So tired,’ Dan sighs, fingers weakly twisting in Phil’s stained shirt.

‘I know, sweetheart,’ Phil says, struggling to yank up Dan’s pants with one hand as the other supports him. ‘We’ve got to get you home first, though. We can get you in the bath, yeah? And I’ll buy you snacks while we’re here, whatever you want.’

Dan’s swollen lips flicker with a smile and Phil doesn’t miss the cheeky spark that twinkles in his warm brown eyes.

‘Even cheese popcorn?’ he asks, weakly.

‘Even cheese popcorn,’ Phil promises.

‘Wow,’ Dan says. ‘I should piss myself in public more often.’


End file.
